


Wink And Blink

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Twitter, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith wants to find out a way to let Lance know his true feelings.Oneshot/drabble





	Wink And Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394712) by murderthot. 
  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394841) by catnippackets. 



Keith sighed. He was nervous. This was a big deal, so that was understandable and all, but still. He needed advice. "How to I let Lance know that I like him?"

Pidge shrugged. "Maybe wink at him." 

Keith frowned. "...I can't wink," he said sadly. 

"Then just blink at him."

He didn't know why, but. Uh, it couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"Hey Hunk?" Lance said later. "Keith keeps blinking at me and I'm starting to get scared." It was extra weird and extra lame because he wasn't even winking! That might be cute! No, he was just blinking. 

Hunk looked up. "Maybe it's like cats," he wondered to him. "They blink at you if they trust you."

And if they love you. 

Maybe. That would be cool. Lance glanced at Keith again. 

Keith looked at him, and blinked slowly. 

Lance didn't break eye contact and he blinked back. 

Holy shit! Keith blushed red and ran away. That really just happened!

 


End file.
